This invention relates to improvements in meat or product separating or de-boning machines of the type where a rotating screw or auger rotates within a cylinder to convey the meat or product through a cylinder from a feed portion into a product portion where the exterior wall of the cylinder comprises a screen. Here the meat or product content is separated from the bone by being passed through the openings while the bone and other waste is passed into discard area. Machines of this type are well known, and all function in generally the same manner. Typical prior United States patents directed to meat or product separating machines are represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,027 to Shaw et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,290 to Richburg, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,776 to Evans. Typically, these patents are directed to structural improvements which are intended to decrease pressure on the product, enhance efficiency in the de-boning operation and increased productivity. These results are generally attempted to be achieved by varying the outer diameter of the helical flight of the auger from inlet to outlet ends. Another attempt is to vary the diameter of the auger flight, thus providing a helical void of varying depth. To date, none of these alterations have achieved the desired results to the degree wanted.
The instant invention has as an object a de-boning machine which operates with increased output.
Another object is a de-boning machine which operates at reduced pressure on the product.
Another object of the invention is the provision of two diameter cylinders.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a cylinder in which inner walls are parallel.
Another object of the de-boning machine is to operate without substantially heating the product during the process.
Another object is the provision of an enlarged loading or feed chamber which allows the helical void within the chamber to be completely filled.
Another object is reduced refrigeration costs due to reduced material heat.